


Just don't

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Sherlock and John got called to a murder that didn't actually happen.John is possessive, just a bit.





	Just don't

"Doctor."

"Captain."

"That one with the cheekbones, yours?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Sherlock is berating Lestrade for calling them to a scene of murder which turned out not to be one.

The supposed victim had actually been  _flirting_ with Greg when they arrived.

John has to admit, that guy knows how to carry off braces and a military coat.


End file.
